To provide a tight hoop effect for a tire tread region, belt reinforcements called "endless band" made of spirally wound cords have been proposed.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 51-55505 (JP-A-51-55505), a belt reinforcement for the tire is disclosed. The belt is formed by spirally winding a ribbon of rubber, in which reinforcing cords are embedded, around the carcass. In the ribbon at least 8 cords are embedded, and the width of the ribbon is 5 to 50 mm. Therefore, these relatively wider ends of the ribbon cause a large change in the belt rigidity in the circumferential direction of the tire.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-85203 (JP-A-61-85203), a belt reinforcement formed by spirally winding two ribbons is disclosed. Therefore, in comparison with the above-mentioned belt, the time to make the belt can be reduced. However, as the two ribbons are wound each from the tire equator toward each tread edge, two ends of the ribbons appear at the tire equator, and one end appears at each tread edge portion. Those four ends change the belt rigidity and disturb the tire uniformity.
Especially, in motorcycle tires which are used under a high speed, such an unbalanced arrangement becomes a serious problem, for example, deterioration in the running stability especially during cornering, deterioration in ride comfort and the like.